Continentia
by Suighest
Summary: (set after\during the rescue Izumo arc) Izumo and Rin are forced to bond after a rather memorable incident during her rescue, what might happen from there is anyone's guess. Mature themes, some sex, violence and demon fun. foxdemon!Izumo
1. Foxfire

I want them to suffer, as I have suffered.

To burn.

I want it all to burn away.

Someone was screaming. It cut through all the other noise like a honed blade, it was not a cry for release or rage or even victory, it was a hoarse harrow guttural howl, a body forcing too much air and viscera out of is body that it gurgled and downed as the sound ripped its way out. Saliva and blood drooled down her chin, steaming in the blue fire. Everything was tainted, but she didn't see the physical anymore. If her eyes were open, all they could see were lashes of blue flame and sparks of colour, there was something deeply painful about the whole thing, but it was so unlike the pain she had already experienced in her short life. Tears and blood streaked down her face, she desperately heaved in another breath, but the screaming never stopped and her throat burned

Suddenly, blessed darkness, that shadow inside her mind, a calm in the storm where the screams were distant but not lost. Standing before the white demon she rasped in a breath, her body quivering. It settled into her, the realization- like a shade over her shoulder, a lesser kin of death; She was rotting, from the outside in.

WhAt WiLL yOu Do?

She was smart, smarter than average, cool and calm to a deceptively warm core but this? Izumo had not trained herself for this. All her energy all this time was spent on fulfilling her role, but those people bred weakness in her. Those… a desperate bubble of emotion welled in her chest and she felt heat burst from her face.

He CaMe WhEn YoU MeWleD

That's right. The blue fire, erupting from the ceiling the moment-the first time she had ever pitifully called out for help. More tears forced their way out of her, she felt cool finger tips draw along her face, white claws, eyes that didn't belong to her. An uncharacteristic sob heaved its way out of her, the nine tailed demon caressed her, chuckling, absorbing her body into its.

HoW CuTe

Izumo pushed her face up against the grip of those claws, gritting her teeth as they raked her flesh, her tears mingled with the grooves in her flesh that struggling had created and she howled into the laughing face of oblivion. Not for the first, or the last time.

Retreating bodies, scent, blood, rot, pain, heat, claws, biting,flesh,ripping,tearing… the brain was alight, a searing glee flickered up her spine, she felt the numerous tails entwining orgasmically around her legs and each other, she let out another horrid scream, a sound no one who heard it would ever forget, she opened her maw wide enough to split her mouth and lips, long fangs pushing their way out far from human norms. Demon eyes surveyed the holy blue, the warmth made her itch. Where was the heat, the bburnin?! the perversion- the irony of a gentle flame. Movement through the heat, a shadow, her lips curled back, a flicker of blue- of pain, where the tamed fire lapsed in the face of aggression. Blistering threatened to slap across her cheek, but her power rolled unbidden over the wound and swallowed it. The shadow came again, she met it this time, gleefully sacrificing an arm to a lash of unruly flame, she grabbed at the predator within it. It evaded her this time, but the fire grew hotter, it was no longer merely warm. Much better, this was how monsters should fight.

The nine tails threw herself into the flames after her quarry, there was no one else who could stand the heat, the pain, the blue. They clashed finally, claws met claws their fangs bared at one another like common animals, from under her ceremonial robes her tails flurried excitedly, the pain just kept growing, it was getting hotter and hotter, encouraging her rapturous madness. The shadow bristled, a black haired demon, powerful, its tail lashed behind it but it faltered after a moment of instinctive bristling.

'I-Izumo…" Rin made an effort to reel himself back some, he was losing control of the flames a little under this stress. It only occurred to him now that he had yet to trial test controlling himself against more relatable demonkin. The hilt of his katana was under quite a serious amount of strain from his desperate white knuckled grip. Izumo's screams shot right through his body like pieces of cold ice, the hair on the back of his neck bristled and he ground his teeth at the sound. It wasn't exactly anger though, but the inexperienced half-demon couldn't place what it actually was. All he knew was that each time she made that noise he felt like something was slipping out of his grip, something he desperately needed. He held all the tighter, but that just exhausted him faster.

Unfamiliar familiar eyes stared into him, he parted his lips to speak again, but his mouth felt dry, a sense of foreboding kicked into his back and he tensed up in time to defend himself. A snarl coursed through him as her claws hooked into his side, he had blocked the other set with the sheath of his blade, but Izumo's small hand wrapped around the hilt and his own hand and she heaved part of the blade out of its scabbard taking advantage of the death grip he had on his own weapon.

"Izum-!!" Too late he had realized what the fox had intended he bit his lip to hold it back but fire belched from his mouth and he let out a gutteral growl, his ears and tail extending, horns of holy fire expanding from his brow. The fires around them grew taller and more intense and the nine tails screamed from the pain of it consuming her little by little.

In something like a moment of shock to her pain, Rin released his grip on his katana as if severing the touch would stop the fire, Kurikara hit the ground at their feet, still partially unsheathed and the blue fire continued to rage. The half demon snarled out a curse, he felt that unusual discomfort in his eyes and vision and he knew he was on the edge of his ability for control. He lunched for the blade but the fox met him claw for claw, the insolence made him rage and he roared at her as she stood over his heart, she planted one barefoot on the sheath and a sick grin twisted across her warped fox like face, tall white ears arced toward him aggressively and the padding of nine tails spilling out from under the burning hem of her robes, entwining in overexcitement.

She screamed in challenge, and he returned her posturing with his own bellow, teeth, claws, tails and fire connected all at once. No weapons, the two demons tore at one another, in a brutally raw fight, perhaps it looked worse than it was like when animals battle for dominance, but through the fire and heat, no one could get close to witness it.


	2. Oblivion

NOTES; This all came about because I recently caught up with the manga and I'm appalled how little rinxizumo there is. This is mostly just because I had to get this out somewhere I don't know how long it will go for or what I want out of it just yet.

The half demon cracked his elbow into the fox's side, she met the blow and swept her leg up to connect with his head, he managed to lessen the hit by catching her ankle with his claws, but the reckless power behind it jarred his response time when she lifted her other foot off the ground and flung him to the side with the momentum from her whole body. She wasted no time in lunging after him once he hit the ground and the tenacity drove him wild. She cared little for her own safety, bursting through his angry walls of flame, she burned away and then barely with enough flesh regenerated to use, came back at him again, this must have been the essence of the nine tail's madness. Rin wasn't faring too well against his own source of insanity, were he in his right mind he definitely wouldn't be playing 'who could regenerate faster' with Izumo.

The fox straddled his chest, pressing his shoulders into the ground before he could roll back upright, he snarled at her, breathing heavily, fire pouring out of the sides of his mouth like foam. A twinge surged through his body and suddenly his lips tore into an ugly grin, he let out a deep laugh, his eyes fixed on the fox above him, whose eternal fanged smile was more ripped into her face than it was necessarily something she was conveying.

"I feel it! I know it! I know what it is you want!" What made Rin, Rin, was gone, swallowed up by his own demon, a reflection of the war between the girl and this fox. Both of their pale shadows wanted that pain, wanted destruction, two kinds of madness. The demon, pushed up against the claws in his shoulders impaling himself further on the black necrosis that had eaten at the fox's arms, he leaned up his face inches from hers and breathed out a laugh, accentuated by licks of blue fire. He heaved in the scent of burning flesh, rot, blood and vixen and let out a low growl that seemed to resonate with the demoness, who seemed to slyly regard this change for a moment before she put her weight forward, making the demon lash out and sink his teeth into her shoulder as she pushed her claws even deeper still as if to reach in and pull out his spirit.

For a split second Izumo's consciousness rocketed back into her body and a female scream mixed into that of the fox demons when Rin's teeth sank deep into her collar bone. The demon underneath her laughed a little, as if unheedful of the violence. His own claws reached out and made a blind grab for one of the nine tail tips peeking out from under Izumo's ceremonial robes. The fox bristled at the threat and snapped at the demon in front of her, her face a picture of twisted glee, ever the clever one the moment the demon's claws reached her tail, was the moment she clenched her clawed toes, and the demon wreathed in holy flame flinched slightly realizing his tail too had been captured.

The rapturous grin on his face threatened to crack his feral expression in half and he cackled madly, his tongue came out to roll over his lips and he leaned in just a bit more to snap up the fox's lips, barely missing a beat she responded by biting his tongue and their struggling transformed into feral teeth clashing 'kisses'. Rin's claws were somewhat careful of the fox's tail as he made sure to keep a grip on it, digging his nails into the thick fur, he kept his eyes on hers as he pushed up against her mouth, hungrily going for more and more, though, he instinctively knew to yield his gaze would be to yield his life. The moment one of the two demon's let down their guard was the moment this heated coupling turned lethal. The nine tails panted into the demon's mouth when she felt his claws letting out a more female groan, she moved her foot in retaliation, carefully capturing Rin's tail between her toes and stroking down its length far enough that the half demon saw white for a moment and pushed up against her body, trying to move to desperately find more friction in the sore cloying heat. Relinquishing her position a little the nine tails let the half demon move, she arched when his claws pulled at her robes, almost tearing the obi in half to discard it faster as their lips clashed, she bit his lip and he growled distractedly using his grip on her collar to collect her whitening hair and forcefully bare her throat.

It felt hot, and good. Painful, sore but numb, she felt like she was melting away, she tried to struggle, but which part of her was the fox? what part of Izumo remained? she knew, accepting this that she would never be able to take it back, but now she also knew that no amount of self assurance would protect her from the doubt in the dark moments of actually being changed. The metamorphosis had a price, so which was it?

The sound of bells. The soft sound of bare feet on wood, gentle thudding, rhythmic-lips, wet heat and a desperate need for…

Izumo clutched her head in the darkness, confused dual senses, her whole body ached and not just from the stress of her possession, she felt something solid under her hands and she clutched at it, a body. Some body… it moved under her hands and pushed up against her, she felt more, felt the fire… claws, her mouth hurt, she tasted blood, suddenly she felt like she'd blossomed out into a fever, she panted desperately but her mouth was occupied by something hot and wet, her eyes came into focus and she tensed up, she couldn't have been flushed more red than if someone had tipped a bucket of paint on her head, but god did she try when she barely recognized whose lap she was – well she'd barely call it straddling at this stage.

Izumo made a short squeak when one of Rin's claws, moved up her bare ass underneath her robes, pressing her hips tightly against his own. She got a few shades closer to an aneurism when she felt a stiff bulge grind against her hips too. Making her body shudder with rapturous heat. Regarding the squeak and the change in the fox's eyes the demon drew his tongue from her mouth and watched her red faced panting, strings of saliva still connecting their mouths as she heaved in as much air as she could, unable to do anything else. She looked close to passing out even, the tails and ears and the spread of ivory white gradually slipping out of the young girl's body.

Bells. Movement…

She heard it again, turning in her daze she spotted the shadow dancing through the veil flames, she pushed herself off of Rin, forgetting him and ran toward the heat. She ran, but by the time she had taken a few steps, the nine tails had left her body and it all came crashing down…


	3. Distractions

The next few days were a haze. It was hard to unwrap old feelings from new ones, dawning realizations couldn't entirely cleanse old bitterness and this new hurt couldn't replace older ones. The age gap was perhaps the hardest part, Izumo was mature for her age and always had been to make up for her mother's deficit, but that did not mean that she wasn't still a child and didn't suffer from the restraints of an only budding perception.

She hated her mother in a sense, but it was a hate born from pain, not rage. She also loved her, wanted to protect her, wanted to release her from her burden like the pseudo mother she'd had to act like in the face of this endearing immaturity. There was a common misconception that when you hated something, then you turned your back on it, if you hated a man; you could not help him. As complicated as her feelings were, Izumo could see in this hindsight that she did not truly hate her mother at all, but hated the weaknesses IN her mother; those that led to the destruction of their lives. Those weaknesses existed in her too, no amount of lashing out at others was going to remove them, no amount of punishing and pulling and scratching at herself was going to help either.

Whatever might become of her though, whether she went the way of her mother or made something of herself, she was calmed to her core with the knowledge that her sister… her beautiful innocent sister would be neither of them. It was hard to look at herself in the mirror and know in her heart that she had nothing to offer her baby sister, that any family pangs she had were one sided selfishness, clinging to a past that needed to be wiped clean.

Wiped clean…

This was perhaps the forth time she'd been consumed in her own thoughts while Shiemi had been talking, the blonde girl saw fit to go quiet is time, lowering her gaze slightly. Izumo lifted her head when the silence finally caught up with her and she pulled her lips slightly, hanging her head so that her hair shadowed her expression for a moment, worried that Shiemi might melt away from the implications of being ignored she took this moment to force herself up and stood. Her legs felt stronger than she'd expected, her hands…lighter, she put a hand on the other girls shoulder and basked in that glowing sunshine smile. "I-I'm sorry…. I'm not helping am I? I should let you rest…y-you were amazing, though…"Shiemi stumbled out, it was clear she didn't wnt to go, though and equally afraid of staying.

Izumo frowned slightly, wondering where that admiration came from, why Shiemi saw it in others and not in herself, the small, frail, blonde girl had been far more heroic, for much longer. Wiping a few frustrated tears from the corners of her eyes, Izumo shook her head, she tried to say something, anything but when she parted her lips her throat closed up and she could do nothing but close them again, trying to work up what it was she should express.

Shiemi, noticing her struggle, could hold back no longer and hugged the struggling Izumo tightly, blushing a deep red in both happiness and embarrassment toward these small acts of friendship she was so unfamiliar with.

"Thank you… for coming for me." Izumo finally managed, in a small voice.

"You're welcome! We promise we won't bring Rin next time! Since he tried to bur-" The irritating familiar sound of Shima chirping away the moment he pushed open the door made Izumo flinch out of the hug with the other girl, slapping on her poker face, she narrowed her eyes at the nonchalant pink haired boy, the rest of their band of misfits piling in behind him. Shima held his hands up in surrender when she glared at him like that , laughing nervously and stopping his approach dead. The others laughed a little nervously too, being so close to the obvious target but they kept moving into the room, eventually leaving Shima standing vulnerable on his own in the doorway.

Rin walked clean into the back of Shima's head when he came in rounding the corner while fishing through a shopping bag,. He knocked the poor guy a few steps closer to Izumo than the last few days had proven was allowed, a sheepish smile broke out on his face as he mumbled out an apology to the pink haired exorcist, though the sounds of two fox spirits chewing Shima to pieces rather overshadowed the sentiment, especially when the half demon flicked his tail seemingly uncertain if he should help. Rin glanced at the more responsible members of the team to see if they had anything in mind, he had no real clue what to make of Shima's betrayal in all honestly, even having fought him a few times, the half demon couldn't be convinced his classmate was all that dangerous but the others probably understood more than he did about it anyway. it took a good long moment for Bon to sigh and heave Shima up by the back of his shirt and drag him out of the room, promising to bring everyone back some drinks, pausing too in front of Izumo and letting her know with a simple hand to the shoulder, that he was glad she was alright.

Izumo squirmed a little, somewhat uncomfortable being in just long night shirt in front of pretty much half her class, but it was good that they were all here, really. It wasn't just Shiemi she had to thank, after all. Plucking up her courage and convincing herself this wasn't weakness, Izumo stepped forward, put her hands on her legs, clutching her own fingers desperately and bowed low, low enough that all she could see was her gauze wrapped feet. Her dark, straight hair fell over her shoulders like a curtain, not up in their usual pony tails, she felt her cheeks and eyes go hot, testing all her willpower not to cry. She couldn't even figure out why she wanted to cry, but it didn't feel bad, strange as that sounded.

"Thank you all… so much…" As much as she struggled, as much as she wanted to say so much more, she clenched her fingers and found she wasn't quite strong enough just yet. Change didn't happen in a few days apparently, even as much as she wanted it and willed it.

Rin couldn't say he remembered too much of what happened, the others had told him he ran in and there had been fire everywhere. It hadn't been to bad at first, but the fight must have been rough because when he was trying to subdue the nine tails, the flames had gotten so hot none of them could get near let alone see anything that happened in the epicenter. They had said it to his face, so Rin could see the flickers of concern, of how close he might have been to burning someone off the face of the earth. It was strange through, it hadn't felt like that, like it had when he lost control or even when he stood before the king of rot and released as much power as he could.

Izumo was still bent over, Rin could see some colour on her ears, apparently she blushed like Yukio when she was super embarrassed, he smirked a little, flicking his tail behind him from side to side. He and it paused however, noticing some of the bandaging on her through, a large amount of padding was over her shoulder, her collar bone, her arms and feet were well bandaged too, but it wasn't quite as awkward to her movements. Her hands,arms,feet and legs had the worst of the necrosis, but what happened to her neck?

"You can count on us!" Rin flashed a big toothy grin, and Izumo looked up, almost in shock when he answered, their eyes met and both of them twitched. Blue flames flickered to life on Rin's head and skirted through his eyes, which tensed and slit hackles raised. A set of coppery gold slitted pupils glared back at him from between strands of Izumo's dark hair as she righted herself.


	4. Fear

It was the sort of thing one might expect when introducing a dog and a cat for the first time, gazes locked the two beings stared each other down, waiting for some sort of signal to action. Even the human portion of the room had tensed up dramatically, each one coming to the same realization after a few seconds of suppressing the urge to reach for what wasn't there; no one had their weapons. Still, bluffing was half a battle anyway, right? Glancing side eyed at each other, Konekomaru, Shiemi and a suddenly very interested Yukio wordlessly agreed to ACT prepared. They could still surprise the opposition, if nothing else surely fend it off providing Rin didn't do something unpredictable. It sure would have been nice if both Bon and Shima had been here, however.

The two boys immediately prepared for the worst, drawing their tactics out as fast as they could, scrambling for an answer somewhere between protecting Izumo's body and fending off an unknown demon possession; Izumo had been pretty weak, neither of the two limited their thoughts to merely the nine tails alone, even if that was the most likely possibility.

It was only Shiemi who was still looking at Izumo and not the demon threat she posed, the blonde girl furrowed her brow in concentration, she hadn't noticed anything different? Well, obviously Izumo was going through something hard right now and painful, but she was trying so hard to grow from this. If there was anything that Shiemi knew for sure it was that. Did demons want that too? If one had snuck in she supposed there was no reason it had to be bad, maybe it was like Rin? But then, Rin was a special case. Shiemi clenched her small hands in her sleeves, she was doing it again, she just didn't know what she was supposed to do to know. Her instincts told her she wasn't afraid though, she'd just have to go with that.

Barely a half inch of movement and the two sets of demon eyes snapped to her, she almost jumped out of her skin, but aside from a quick flinch she managed not to set the whole room off. Even her fellow exorcists looked fit to explode off of that and she felt curiously sheepish, opening her mouth to speak, she managed to make herself look determined. "A-are you I-Izumo?"

Those gold eyes widened a little and Izumo lifted her head sharply as if suprised, but the movement was sudden enough to make Rin bristle some, his tail curving up aggressively behind him. The sharp ears atop Izumo's head flicked back and two incredibly plump tails behind her flared outward to meet the aggression, attempting to make her look larger than she was.

"I-…" Was all the girl managed to get out before Rin made a move forward, Izumo squeaked and hopped back against her bed, falling onto it with the momentum and scrambling over it. "Why is he looking at me like that!?" she yelled, diving for the side table where she'd placed her summoning circle.

Shiemi, Konekomaru and Yukio stared at her in dumb shock, it took Rin walking right over to her and peering into her face for them to flinch into action, they lifted their hands up and came over to try and ease Rin away from the clearly unnerved girl. Yukio needed a much harder jolt out of his shock before he could slap on the usual convincing smile, provided swiftly by some encouragement from Shiemi.

Rin resisted being pulled back for a long moment, he peered closely into the gold eyes Izumo sported, his gaze sliding up to her pointed ears lingering on them a long moment and then down to her tails before they returned to her face. A sudden snort escaped him and he laughed toothily as he finally allowed himself to be urged back. "pfff. You look super cute!"

Izumo narrowed her eyes at the half demon, a confused look of anger on her face, not before she turned a stunning beet red from the neck up though. She opened her mouth to yell something at him but found she couldn't summon much if anything to retort. Sure some girls want to hear they're cute, Izumo would neither confirm nor deny if she was one of them, but why had he said it like he found it FUNNY?! "At least I'm not an idiot like you!" she yipped somewhat lamely and belatedly, her tails fluffing up behind her.

"Hey!" Rin flared up a little, but in his usual low key hot tempered way, struggling against a chuckling Yukio. "At least now your eyebrows finally match your face!" the half demon let out a triumphant grin, quite proud of his devastating retort. Izumo twitched a forementioned brow at him incredulously, forcing herself not to move her hands and check - if that moron had burned them off or something she was going to make him suffer. The compulsion to check she didn't look like a fool in front of her friends eventually won out and she turned around while Rin was being quietly admonished by Yukio, she glanced over her shoulder as she reached for her pocket mirror hoping for her prides sake that Rin wasn't seeing this, only to be met with a winning leer from the half demon (who was obviously taking in none of Yukio's advice),practically giddy with his victory. Izumo gritted her teeth and pretended to grab something else instead, pink faced with two parts anger and embarrassment.

Casually turning back and flicking her hair with one hand, she stiffened slightly when she accidentally flicked something with her slender finger tips. It was quite an experience to feel like you just flicked yourself in the ear when your hand was quite a ways from that area. The room went quiet again as she reached back up, eyes wide and pawed at her head, she flinched away from where she stood, back to the draw and scrambled through it once again for her mirror but her hands were shaking too much to pick it up. It clattered around a bit before she finally got purchase on it, but by that point her brain was going a mile a minute.

Was it still inside her? Was she going to end up like her mmothe? Was she going to rot away? Hurt people?

Izumo hyperventilated loudly, frozen, desperately clutching the fox shaped pocket mirror in her hand, she sensed movement and she screamed, pushing back against the side table so hard a vase of flowers crashed to the floor next to her. "STAY BACK!!!" she didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all the few people she had left. She wanted to be friends, she hadn't even told them yet, how she felt… how sorry she was.

Shiemi made to move forward, jumping a little at the sound of glass breaking, she reached out, not wanting Izumo to step on it- but that's exactly what she did, trying to maintain her distance. In response to her mistake Shiemi reached out and clutched Yukio's sleeve, pulling him back a little with her and staring at Izumo's feet, determined not to make it worse on top of her first mistake.

The smell of blood permeated the air, mingling with the water at the bottom of the vase, it smelled so familiar… well, the smell wasn't exactly familiar, was more the taste. Rin could taste it on his tongue, feel it on his teeth, it distracted him a little from the urge to comfort Izumo's fear. Well, more than a little. Unconsciously Rin slid his tongue over his fangs, a distant memory of fire and heat and aching lingering at the edges of his vision. If anyone knew what Izumo was going through right now, it was definitely him, he had the experience to help her, he wasn't great with the words or the approach – but if he could pull it together for just a second he could help.

"Izum-…." Rin started but the moment he moved forward he could smell her even more, something about it felt like someone had just struck him in the spine and he tensed up a little, bit on his tongue as it tried to rove over his teeth again, searching for something that wasn't there.

Izumo herself had devolved to standing there with her fingers pressed to her temple, she was emitting some mantra under her breath, her receding gold eyes wide and wild with the terrors of this new reality. She didn't even feel the glass in her feet, the now red puddle of water gave her something to stare at though, something to feed all of her thoughts to.

A sudden cartoonist crack.

Then the smell of tea and sugar filled the air. The room was darkly lit, but memorable all the same, dark maroon woods, black metal, deep red walls and drapes, then a cacophony of gaudy merchandise on top of what might have been construed as class. Izumo was still staring in shock at her feet, and naturally without being able to feed on the usual human reaction to jumping from one scene to another in the blink of an eye, Mephiso pouted. It was an almost guaranteed winner unless one was dealing with other demons. The eccentric demon moved his hands under his chin and eyed the young female from over his table, his gaze was light, but piercing, being looked through, rather than at. This was perhaps the first time in a while he was content to wait for the young miss to return to her senses, rather than steer the fun to his own schedule -this was going to be a riot, either way.

A small smile pulled a the man's lips as he eyed the bandaging on the budding young exorcist's neck, "You must forgive my little brother, young demons can get ahead of themselves… hormones and all that." Mephisto waved his hand dismissively toward his own statement, seemingly trying not to chortle too obviously, though the poorly disguised glee in his tone left the attempt somewhat hollow. "Well, maybe not just young demons..."

Izumo finally looked up, a few of the words had reached her, but more so the recognition that someone who could help her was here. She calmly took in the room, waiting for her emotions to catch up, but they were lagging quite a lot further than she thought. The young girl rubbed her palms against the arms of the chair, to make sure she could still feel at all. Clutching it tightly and curling her nails into the surface a little, she wondered if she still had ears -fox ears, were her hands claws? She couldn't bring herself to look at her skin for fear of seeing the flesh peeling away.

Suddenly, flinching up in her seat, she found that her hand was being grasped by a much larger one, lifted up from the surface of the chair, probably to protect the delicate covering. Mephisto placed her palm on one of his hands and covered the back with the flat of his other palm, drawing his finger pads up her small wrist. It may have been a comforting gesture but Izumo had never felt shivers like that before as they echoed through her body just under her skin.

"My my, aren't you beautiful…" The old demon chuckled, his knowing tone making Izumo frown, she coloured a little, uncertain but she definitely felt it; In response to Mephisto's close proximity and the… touching -she felt it happen this time, like a stuck door giving way to weight behind it.

"What is…happening to me?"


End file.
